


Pretty as a Peach 🍑 Ass-Ending to a Higher Plane With You

by Autumn_Ignited, SailUncharted



Series: Puddles and Coals: One Shots for our Lovelies [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Because Lance is thirsty and kinky and a Good Boyfriend(TM), Established Relationship, Literally every ass tag that exists, M/M, Rimming, This is literally just about Keith getting his ass eaten like he deserves, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Ignited/pseuds/Autumn_Ignited, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailUncharted/pseuds/SailUncharted
Summary: Lance appreciates everything about Keith's body, but there's one place he hasn't been able to truly worship up close. Good thing he's an expert at convincing his boyfriend that he knows how to show him a good time.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Puddles and Coals: One Shots for our Lovelies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966975
Comments: 19
Kudos: 333





	Pretty as a Peach 🍑 Ass-Ending to a Higher Plane With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luscena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luscena/gifts).



> This was written for our highly beloved Luscena, who straight-up just wanted Keith getting eaten out for the first time, where he's not quite sure he's gonna like it, but Spoilers: he does. Like. A lot. 
> 
> Like what we do? wanna hang out with us on Twitter? [Autumn Ignited](https://twitter.com/AutumnIgnited) and [SailUnchartedWaters](https://twitter.com/SailUnchartd)

Lance was an ass man. Okay, he was a-lot-of-things man, but there was something so universally wonderful about _ass_. 

Of course, there was no denying that legs were nice and tits were great no matter who they were on, but put a tasty peach in front of him? He had to dig his fingernails into his thighs to control himself. 

And Keith. 

Well, Keith had it _all_ . The best tits Lance had ever had the pleasure of grabbing, with nipples so sensitive that it made him a little jealous. A gorgeous waterfall of hair that whenever Lance pulled, it made Keith scream and moan with the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard. He’d grab him by the long, silken threads when fucking into him just to hear those garbled cries. Sometimes he’d give a little tug now and then until Keith _begged_ for him to just grab it. It was definitely one of Lance’s favorite things. 

_Ahem._

Where was he? Right.

Keith’s thighs were, how would the French say? Goddamn, s'il vous plaît. Lance had never had the pleasure of being crushed so wonderfully by thighs as thick as Keith’s. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t gotten off to the idea of Keith trapping him in place with his thighs as he rode Lance to orgasm. 

But as wonderful as every part of Keith was, nothing in the universe compared to that ass. Trained to statuesque perfection and molded by genetics and age, Lance was pretty sure his Galra side helped in its divine construction, because that ass was _otherworldly_. 

He’d been addicted as soon as he’d laid his eyes on it. 

If he was perfectly honest, Keith’s ass was his gay awakening. He never would’ve admitted it before, because it was like admitting Keith had won some game he wasn't even aware he’d been playing, but now that they were together and Lance was more secure in his sexuality - there was no denying it. The moment Keith had pushed his ass in Lance’s face on that hoverbike, Lance had thanked every god that that ass was the last thing he’d see before they plummeted to their deaths. 

Of course they’d all survived. 

Which only meant that Keith’s ass became Lance’s fixation, no thanks to Voltron’s uniforms. That space-spandex did nothing but favors for Keith in all areas. While Lance was scrawny and spindly and felt like a toothpick in a bodysuit, Keith’s made it clear that he hadn’t been twiddling his thumbs in the desert for a year. The black fabric outlined his muscles and defined his abs. His tits were unfortunately covered, but Lance had to pry his eyes off that ass every time Keith walked by.

It was an hourly struggle.

Keith was always bending over or cocking his hip or just _existing_ in Lance’s general direction. 

It was a sin. It was a blessing. It was a curse that haunted Lance until the day Keith had crashed their lips together in the most frustrated kiss of his life. He’d never felt attacked by a kiss before, and the need to defend himself had him shoving his tongue down Keith’s throat before either of them knew what they were doing. 

After that, every piece of Keith’s body had been his to worship. A day didn’t go by without Keith sporting a new mark that Lance had placed with careful abandon. Keith knew the effect he had on Lance, too, the smug little shit. Knew how much his body drove Lance wild. He’d tease Lance all day until Lance was practically bursting out of his space-spandex and shoving Keith into the closest room, doing his damndest to orgasm that smirk off Keith’s stupid-handsome face. And he loved it. 

Plus, Lance had his own weapon, one he hadn’t even known he wielded until Keith had begged and pleaded for it. 

Lance’s greatest blessing and his biggest curse.

His mouth. 

Lance had been vaguely aware that his mouth was slightly bigger than average and his tongue was long like the rest of him, but it also fit his stature. So, when Keith had almost cried with pleasure as Lance wrapped his lips around Keith’s length, he knew it would eventually work to his advantage. 

And hopefully soon.

See, there was one place Lance hadn’t yet been allowed to put his mouth on; one place he’d been dying to taste since before they were even a thing: Keith’s ass. 

He’d sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of his asscheek all the way down to the hard muscle, and just that had almost sent him flying over the edge with euphoria. Keith’s ass was so soft and supple and sweet. But tragically, Lance was doomed before he’d even begun because Keith had never let him go further. He’d insisted that it was dirty; too dirty for Lance’s perfect mouth. 

Lance was in firm disagreement with both those statements. 

And he had a sneaking suspicion that if he could convince Keith to just _try_ , it would open up a whole new world for them both. 

So, he’d done the one thing he knew would pave the way for a discussion Keith didn’t want to have: Lance wined and dined the shit out of the boy. 

He hadn’t intended to break his poor boyfriend the first time he’d taken Keith on a date, but that’s what had happened. He’d slicked back his hair and brought Keith flowers, and it had taken almost a full hour for Keith to be able to form a complete sentence. As it turned out, knife-sharp Keith was a sucker for romance, and Lance was happy to deliver. 

They’d gone to Keith’s favorite restaurant, taken a walk around the city, and when Keith was leaning against his shoulder and smiling all soft and pretty, Lance had broached the subject once again. 

And miracle of miracles - Keith had said yes. As it happened, he admitted into the hollow of Lance’s neck that he’d been thinking about it, too.

Lance was still reeling days later, even as Keith bent over, showing that ass through tight jeans. The threads looked ready to pop, trying to hold all of Keith in. 

“Take them off for me. I wanna see it spill out.” 

Keith arched a brow at him over his shoulder. “Yes, _Sir_ ,” he said sarcastically, but he unbuttoned his fly and hooked his thumbs into the waistband. 

Oh, it was so torturous to watch that smooth skin struggle out from his jeans. It was already pink, probably from rubbing against the harsh fabric. Keith didn’t wear underwear either, which really only made things worse. 

It was so unfair. Lance had to operate like a human being while knowing that at any moment, he could shove his hands down Keith’s pants to find that bare cock or rub against his uncovered ass. That if he really wanted to, he could unpant Keith in one fell swoop and have his lover exposed just for him. 

(Sometimes he did).

Keith slipped his jeans down to reveal his fat, perfect ass. 

Lance dug his fingernails into his thighs out of habit. “Can I touch?” His fingers twitched, digging deeper.

Keith chuckled, fond and disbelieving. “I’ve never stopped you before.” When Lance frowned and opened his mouth, Keith jumped in with an emphatic, “Yes, Lance. Touch me.”

Lance’s hands were on him immediately. Oh, _fuck_ . How could anything be so _soft?_

Keith hummed and tugged his hair from its tie, shaking it until it waterfalled over his back. It smelled like warm spices and something woodsy - his particular brand of shampoo that Lance had forbidden him from changing. He buried his nose into it and inhaled as he gave Keith’s ass another squeeze. 

They had a rhythm, and it was easy to fall into. It was easy to tug at Keith’s nipples, to bite at his neck, to stroke his cock with the right amount of pressure to get him good and hard. Easy, but never any less pleasurable nor anything Lance would ever take for granted. 

In no time at all, he had Keith flushed, panting, and exposing himself for Lance and dear fucking god was Lance ready. 

Lance knew he had a good mouth and by now Keith did, too. But to be able to finally put it where he’d been dying to…? 

He licked his lips as he dug his fingers into the round fat of Keith’s ass and felt the hard muscle underneath. 

“Keith, has anyone ever told you how perfect your ass is? God, from the moment I saw it I knew I wanted it.” He dipped low, hovering over the two globes as he stared at Keith through the space between his legs. His breath ran hot over the base of Keith’s cock and he watched it twitch in his peripheral. 

Keith, flushed with embarrassment and lust, bit his fist. His eyes were sharp, not missing a single movement and fixed completely on Lance's mouth. He didn’t seem to have an answer. 

Lance made a show of licking his lips, letting the tip of his tongue graze over Keith’s skin, right on the sensitive spot under his balls. Salt and musk. Lance moaned as Keith inhaled, sharp and needy. 

“Ah, Lance,” he murmured. 

“Don’t worry, I got you. You’re going to feel so good. You’re going to beg for this mouth to fuck you every night.” That was definitely the right thing to say. Lance preened at the way Keith’s cock jumped and his teeth sharpened over his fist in another hard bite. A little more and Lance might even get those eyes to glow.

Lance finally looked down at his prize. Keith’s legs were crumpled against his chest and Lance pressed down on them more. Just enough so that Keith’s ass rose off the sheets, letting Lance see every curve. He traced the lines down to where they disappeared, thin white streaks glistening against his pale skin where his ass had grown faster than his skin could keep up. He licked one in appreciation, and enjoyed the full-body shiver that earned him.

He was going to savor this; devour his boyfriend slow and gentle. Drive him mad before pushing him over the edge. Exactly what Keith had done to him over all these years.

Or that was the plan, anyway. As usual, Keith seemed to have other ideas.

“Can you just…get on with it?” He mumbled from somewhere behind the shield of his thighs.

“So eager.” Lance ran one hand over the curve to where Keith’s thigh began and back down again. “You almost sound like you want it.”

“I want you to do whatever it is you’re so dead set on doing so you can get to the part where you fuck me,” Keith sassed back, but his skin jumped under Lance’s touch.

“Oh, we’ll be getting to the fucking part a lot sooner than you think.” Lance let Keith’s legs go so that he fell back down to the sheets. “Hold tight, as close to your chest as you can,” he commanded, tapping one thigh. 

Keith huffed, blowing out his breath so hard that it sent his bangs flopping sideways. But he did as he was told, pulling his thigh flush to his chest with surprising flexibility. Or maybe that just came from being part-space cat. Either way - useful information Lance could store away for later. 

Hands free to roam, Lance let his fingers glide over the flesh. There had been a part of him, before the kiss and before their first time, that had imagined this ass covered in fur. He would never tell Keith, but he was relieved that everything under the belt was mostly normal. 

Mostly, because Keith’s cum tasted almost like aloe vera - light, a little earthy, and faintly sweet. He’d been immediately addicted to the flavor. Which was a win-win since Lance was a good boyfriend who always swallowed for Keith.

Tonight though, tonight was about _exploring_. 

With reverent fingers, Lance grasped the two cheeks. Keith’s skin was warm, over-warm and soft, as he split them apart. He was slow, watching in awe as he finally got to meet Keith’s entrance up close and personal. The soap from his shower mixed with the musk of his skin and Lance dipped his head to peer closer. 

Finally the skin parted, and Lance spread Keith wide so that the starburst pucker stretched slightly. 

“Fuck, Keith,” Lance breathed out. 

“ _Nng,”_ was all he got back, which was either Keith for ‘I’m so turned on I can’t speak’ or ‘I’m so mortified I can’t find words.’ In this case, it was probably a combination of the two. “What - is it - did I…”

“One more time just to make sure. Anything I want?” Lance interrupted his babbling. He just needed to be sure one last time. Keith had been so against this that he didn’t want to do anything that would turn him off to this in the future. If there were any last minute stipulations, he’d follow them.

Keith sighed, and forced himself to relax - or made a valiant effort. Lance could practically hear his internal mantra, bullying himself so hard into relaxing he was grinding his teeth. Classic Keith. 

"I'm here to make you feel good," Lance practically purred, kissing his way down Keith's thigh. "What you say goes." He nipped at the crease right above his soft ass and licked it in apology. 

Keith shuddered all the way down, almost letting his legs drape over Lance’s shoulders before he remembered himself and pulled them back. “Okay,” he said, thick and quiet. “Anything you want. I trust you.”

Lance didn't need any more permission than that. He gripped the plush cheeks as he ran the tip of his tongue from the base of Keith's cock down the trail to his entrance. He stopped just short of touching the hole to listen to Keith's heavy breath. 

He could smell the earthy warmth of Keith's cum leaking onto his belly. To stop himself from reversing direction and falling into their usual routine, he pressed his nose into the soft skin between Keith's legs. 

Keith tasted like soap, the kind of flavor he smelled in his nose rather than on his tongue. His tongue was more interested in the texture of Keith anyway. 

Peach fuzz hair that Lance wasn't quite convinced wasn't fur brushed against his tastebuds, coaxing him down to experience more. With a groan that was half growled to the point that Lance wasn't sure if he himself might be part-Galra, he shoved his tongue down to flick against Keith. 

Above him, Keith sucked in a swift breath, and the earthy smell grew heavier. He must have painted his belly even more with just that touch alone. 

_Oh._

And suddenly, Lance wanted more than just the experience of tasting him. He wanted Keith squirming against his mouth, coming only from being tongue fucked. Dirty and wild and out of control all because of _Lance._

Just like their first kiss, just like their first time, just like _them._

He pressed his tongue against Keith's hole, letting it flutter against him. It felt _alive._ Slowly, he pushed against it, and holy hell, Keith was always tight, but he must've been clenching down. 

Lance rippled his tongue as he kneaded Keith's thighs, massaging his lover into relaxation. 

Of course, Keith was embarrassed despite his attitude; Lance had his mouth on his most private spot. And then _liking_ what Lance was doing? His poor, secretive boyfriend was probably mortified. 

But Lance _wanted this_ more than anything. And if he could show Keith just how much he wanted it, maybe he'd let him in. That seemed to be the way Keith operated: fierce denial until the person had proven themselves up to Keith’s exacting standards. And Lance had managed to prove himself time and time again. He wasn’t about to be defeated now.

Slowly Keith relaxed above him and Lance smirked. Another unspoken battle, but this time he counted them both the winner. 

Lance pressed inside Keith and it was all silk. Smooth, tight muscle around his tongue, clenching him with each of Keith's gasps. He groaned, hot and damp against Keith’s hole. 

Lance curled his tongue, finding the upper wall and stroking it. Whatever Keith had done to clean himself left him tasting light and vaguely sweet, almost like his cum but without the heavy saltiness. It must have been another Galra thing, because no soap tasted like that. Keith’s ass came _flavored._

The Galra may have been intergalactic tyrants, but holy hell, was that hot. 

It was so much more intimate than fucking. With his nose pressed into the base of Keith's cock and his tongue inside him, it was like they’d passed the last unspoken barrier between them. This was the ultimate show of trust, and for someone like Keith, there was no louder way for him to explain how much Lance meant to him. It was honestly a little humbling.

He pushed in by another fraction of an inch, but apparently, that extra touch was what brought the last of Keith’s reservations to the ground. He arched up, almost dislodging Lance in doing so, and let out a long groan. It broke off into a pretty gasp, followed by a broken iteration of something that sounded like Lance’s name. One of Keith’s hands abandoned his thigh to reach blindly for Lance’s hair, fluttering uselessly into the ruffle of his curls, like Keith didn’t even know he was doing it.

Keith pulled Lance overboard with him. He lost his finite control, his whole “take it slow and explore” plan ruined by a single thrust. Lance sat up on his knees, pulling Keith up with him. Arms wrapped tight to keep him in place, Lance held him to his chest so that he could fuck Keith fully. 

Lance could feel his own cock aching between his legs. The smell of himself mixed with Keith, creating an alchemy of something that was just _them._ It was his favorite. The smell of their excitement, of their love, that was secret and perfect.

Keith's neck was bent, folding into his chest from the angle. Lance did his best to straighten them out, but it was hard with how addicting Keith's hole was. Every time he pulled out, Keith seemed to suck him back in. 

And his voice? Fuck. Keith’s voice was a _wreck._

It was husky by nature, and whenever he had Keith truly fucked out, it tended to crack, but this was on another level entirely. He was mewling and gasping, high-pitched, needy sounds that no one else would ever think him capable of making. 

Somehow Lance kept up his pace while simultaneously pulling Keith into a more comfortable angle. Keith's hands were braced on either side of his head and Lance stared over the swell of his cock as he watched Keith unravel. 

“La-aan-” Keith moaned, doing his best to shove Lance’s tongue deeper by arching closer. “Ff - _hnn_!”

Lance'd never seen Keith so utterly gone. Usually he could at least form _words,_ but this was a new level of desperate, and damn did it look good on Keith. His hair was a chaotic spill against the sheets, little tendrils sticking to his face and the corners of his lips from where he’d thrashed his head as he cried out. His chest, neck, and cheeks were all a ruddy, mottled red, and when he opened his eyes to look helplessly up at Lance, they were watery and distinctly yellow.

That's when he knew exactly what he was going to demand and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Keith could do it. 

He pulled out, nice and slow. Keith tried to chase him, lifting up on his arms to keep Lance inside. Shit, Keith was strong. Lance tightened his hold on Keith's waist and slipped out. 

Keith’s face went from blissed out to one hair shy of murderous. “Lance, what-?”

"If you want it back then you have to come all over my mouth. I want to see you painted with your own cum all because of my tongue." Lance gave a teasing lick. "If you do that, then I'll fuck you just the way you like."

For a moment, Keith’s mouth just opened and closed, working like a fish as he processed what was being asked of him. “Wh...I don’t know if I can…”

"I know you can, kitten. I see it in your eyes." Lance let his tongue drag up the underside of Keith's cock. "Unless you're telling me you're not good enough to do what I asked." 

This long stuck in space together, especially now that they were _together,_ meant that Lance had gotten especially good at reading Keith, and he knew the exact second the challenge registered. Keith’s eyes narrowed and his nose twitched, like he was fighting down the urge to sneer. 

“Okay, then,” Keith countered, trying for casual but the effect was somewhat lessened by the hitch in his voice. “ _Make_ me.”

Lance let go, dropping Keith so that his butt jiggled as it smacked the bed.

“Okay," Lance said simply, but his blood was rushing. Keith was in this now. Not as a passive receiver, but as an active participant as they chased orgasm, and this was when sex with them was always at its best. 

Keith might be strong but Lance was no lightweight. He flipped Keith onto his knees, steadying him as he tried to find his balance. 

While Keith situated himself with his ass in the air, Lance took the opportunity to make Keith pretty and pink. He slapped one cheek, then the other, watching them bounce. 

Lance grinned at Keith's quiet gasps and low hisses. His fat cheeks burned under his hand as they grew rosy, matching the flush on Keith's face. Lance decided he loved this look best of all, with Keith's face and ass the same shade. 

Once Keith was on his knees and as steady and comfortable as he could be, Lance spread Keith apart again. He moaned at the swollen pucker, glistening from his administrations. "Hold yourself open for me, kitten, nice and wide." 

“Are you serious?” Keith muttered, but it must have been rhetorical, because he still did as he was asked. His fingers gripped his own flesh so hard he would probably leave his own bruises. 

Fuck.

Lance had to grab himself to keep from coming just at the sight alone. He leaned back, still squeezing himself until he got control. Slowly, he let the pressure decrease until he knew for sure he wasn’t going to burst. 

He grabbed both of Keith’s thick thighs and tugged him close, making him lose balance, but from this new angle he had perfect access to that ripe peach. 

“Come for me, and I’ll fuck you for real. Fill you up until you scream,” Lance said over his slick hole, letting his breath puff against the heated flesh. 

Keith shivered all the way down his spine, goosebumps raising on every exposed inch of skin. His voice was thin and reedy when he whispered “... _Please_.”

Lance dove back in, licking that sweet musk that was essentially Keith and only Keith. He bet even Galra didn't taste like this. It had to be the mix of genes that sent Lance’s mind reeling. 

Giving into his need, Lance stroked himself as he fucked Keith, tugging and thumbing his sticky slit just enough to take the edge off. This had been his dream after all: Keith opening himself up to Lance in the best way, trusting him completely in a way he’d never trusted anyone else. It was no wonder he was so hard it was painful. 

He couldn't let himself come, though. He had a promise to keep.

Lance edged himself as he pounded his tongue into Keith, sucking and licking his rim and fucking his hole with every last quarter inch he could stuff down into that needy heat.

Keith…well, he wasn’t sure what to call the noise that wrenched from his boyfriend’s throat. It was a keening whine that started out high and ended on a guttural groan of Lance’s name. He must have turned his head and bit down on the covers to stifle himself, because the next few moans were definitely muffled. The whole time, he did his best to shove himself back against Lance’s face, to spear himself more completely on Lance’s ruthless tongue. 

The only downside of the position was being unable to coax Keith closer to climax with his voice. Keith was always an enthusiastic and responsive lover, but there was something about Lance’s voice, praising or coaxing or talking dirty, that just wrecked him. 

_Soon_ , he promised to himself. _Enjoy this first, then you can break him all over again_. 

As it stood, the best he could do was work his tongue until his jaw throbbed, thrusting, curling, pulsing - anything he could do to find new ways to make Keith fall apart.

Soon, sooner than he’d actually expected, he could feel Keith clenching up. His hips jolted and became frantic, pushing against Lance’s face so desperately that he would have toppled over without Lance’s strong hold on him. 

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith gasped in warning. “I’m - I’m close, m’gonna-”

He couldn’t respond, so Lance stroked Keith’s thigh in encouragement. On the next thrust in, Keith’s back snapped into a rigid arc, and the room filled with the sweet-salt smell of Keith’s cum.

Lance’s jaw ached and his tongue was tired, but goddamnit if he was going to stop while Keith shook through his orgasm. He rubbed circles into Keith’s ass, massaging while also helping him stay connected. 

For almost a solid minute, Keith twitched around his tongue. Lance didn’t immediately slip out, either. He wanted to feel it all, to make sure Keith was good and blissed out before he fucked him senseless. Curling the tip of his tongue, he stroked the inner walls, pulling shudder after weak shudder and moan after fucked-out moan from Keith. 

When he finally slipped out, he found his lover’s eyes closed. Keith’s whole body sagged, only buoyed by Lance holding him up. He gently flipped Keith around and crawled on top of him, running a knuckle over Keith’s cheek. 

When Keith blinked his eyes open, it was with yellow sclera and a faraway expression. He’d never looked so beautiful before. 

“You did it,” Lance murmured, thumbing at Keith’s swollen lower lip. “Time to keep my promise.”

Keith’s face scrunched up in a whimper, but his legs fell open in an invitation he wasn’t capable of vocalizing.

“Good boy,” Lance praised.

His cock slid easily into Keith’s ready hole and - _oooh, holy shit._ Lance wasn’t going to last; there was no way. Bare and pre-fucked, Keith practically sucked him in to the hilt. 

“Oh, fuck,” he whispered, testing Keith with a heavy slide. “Shit, babe - you’re so wet. I can feel you pulsing.”

“Hnn,” Keith offered back, caught somewhere between hunger and overstimulation. His hips didn’t seem to know what to do. They just swiveled a little as Lance fit himself tip-to-base into the snug heat of Keith’s eager hole. 

Lance captured Keith’s mouth, sharing the flavor of himself still on his tongue. He thrust slow and steady, building Keith back up until his spent cock was painfully hard again. Then Lance went all out, fucking into him with the ferocity Keith adored, splitting Keith apart until his ass clapped against Lance’s thighs. A sound Lance had never heard Keith make ripped itself from his throat and echoed around the room - part whimper, part growl. He thrust himself back against Lance until he could see the head of his cock in Keith’s belly. 

“Fuck - oh fuck, oh god, Lance, please, please, _pleasepleaseplease-_ ”

“Please what, baby?” Lance grunted, the syllables coming in staccato bursts in time with his hips. “What do you need?”

“T-Touch-” 

It was a special compliment that he’d broken Keith down into this incoherent mess, and Lance took pity on him. He wrapped a hand around Keith’s length and jerked him hard and at a brutal pace. 

The effect was instantaneous. Keith threw his head back as heat burst into Lance’s hand, spilling over his knuckles as tears spilled over Keith’s hot cheeks. His ass clamped mercilessly down around Lance’s cock, and he felt himself twitch in warning into that hot pressure before hurtling over the edge as well. 

Lance’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came harder than he could ever remember. Ribbons of cum shuddered through his whole body as he spilled into Keith. Even more than usual, Keith’s ass seemed to drink it up, suck it out of him and milk him dry until he was fucking it out around his own softening cock with a filthy squelch. 

Lance collapsed over him, sore and happy. 

Keith immediately wrapped him in a hug, rubbing a hand up and down Lance’s spine as their breathing slowed. 

“Well?” he asked pointedly after a few minutes. “Are you going to give me the ‘I told you so’ speech?”

“Too tired, too happy.” Lance ran a thumb over Keith's lips with a weak smile. “You always look best right after sex.”

The Keith from when they had first started dating would have scoffed and pushed Lance away for that level of unabashed affection. His right-now Keith just hummed and kissed Lance’s thumb as it grazed his lips. “You look exhausted. Does your jaw hurt?”

“It’s fine, you’re fine.” He wiggled his eyebrows and squeezed Keith closer. Lance needed to know that Keith was there and his and that everything they’d done was still okay. His hands brushed over Keith’s skin and tangled in his hair as he entwined their legs.

Keith’s soft huff of laughter ruffled Lance’s bangs, and he followed it up by stroking his fingers in the spot where Lance’s jaw met his earlobe. “Could I convince you to take a bath?”

“Only if you’re there.” He leaned into Keith’s fingers. Maybe his jaw was more sore than he thought. He hummed as Keith’s fingers pressed harder, massaging in gentle circles. 

“Mmhm, thought so.” Keith’s voice was nothing but fond as he worked the hinges of Lance’s jaw with insistent fingers. “Stay here and I’ll run the bath, okay?”

Lance koalaed into Keith’s arms, tucking his head into his neck. “No,” he said against the sweaty skin. “Don’t stop touching me.”

“You can hold my hand on the way there.” Keith pried Lance’s hand off his side and laced their fingers together. “You don’t have to stop. You never do.”

The best part about Keith, over everything else, was how well he understood Lance. When they’d first started dating, he’d get huffy and annoyed at Lance's clinginess, but now he kissed Lance’s fingers and pulled him to standing.

Lance steadied Keith, his legs still shaking and weak as they walked to the bathroom. “I was thinking we should order Thai for dinner,” he said as he helped Keith sit on the edge of the tub and turned on the water. 

“Whatever you want,” Keith agreed easily, smiling up at Lance as he held his free hand under the faucet to test the temperature. “You definitely earned the right to pick the take-out.” His eyes crinkled into a teasing smile that was nothing but warm. “Loverboy.”

“I’d do it again right now if you wanted me to.” Lance knelt down to rub their noses together. If he took that opportunity to dig his fingers into Keith’s abused ass, well, no one could blame him.

Keith laughed, nudging him back. “You convinced me, so it won’t be the last time.” He took the opportunity to steal a quick peck. “But now it’s my turn to take care of you.” 

“I’m fine.” Running his hands down to Keith’s thighs, Lance stroked the soft hairs there. God, he was addicted to every inch of Keith and he was the luckiest man alive that his drug was also the love of his life.

“You always say that.” Keith stepped into the tub first and reclined back, beckoning Lance in and spreading his legs to accommodate him. “C’mere. I know you’re sore.” 

He didn’t need another invitation. Lance hissed as the steaming water enveloped him. He had to rest his feet on the wall as he leaned against Keith. Even alone, the bathtub couldn’t fit his long legs, so with the extra room Keith took up, there was little choice. 

Keith’s fingers were back on his jaw, soothing the tense muscles with small circles. This - _Keith -_ was heaven.The water lapped at his skin and relaxed his muscles. Nothing in the world was better than a hot bath with his hot boyfriend.

“I’m thinking noodles and curry. Maybe tea if we really want to overindulge.” 

“Wow. This is what living the high life looks like at this age.” Keith picked up Lance’s favorite sponge - the one they’d had an entire conversation around given that Keith didn’t realize anyone could even _have_ a ‘favorite sponge’ - and lathered it up with lavender body wash. He ran the soft suds over Lance’s neck and biceps in soothing circles. 

Lance leaned back, ruining Keith’s access to his neck as he rested against Keith’s shoulder. “Yeah, it really is,” he said, staring up at the sharp line of Keith’s jaw.

Keith leaned his head to the side so they were pressed cheek to cheek. “Lucky us.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Autumn: If you enjoyed this, drop us a comment! We thrive on attention like the thirsty little crack-dwelling (heh heh get it) weeds that we are. 
> 
> Sail: 👉👈 I really super loved writing this, I might have gone a bit over board. I just... really love kinky shit so... This happened. Autumn made it all pretty and made them say words, I was just in charge of the ass eating XD 
> 
> And if you want a com of your very own, check out our pinned tweets to find out more <3  
> [Autumn Ignited](https://twitter.com/AutumnIgnited) and [SailUnchartedWaters](https://twitter.com/SailUnchartd)


End file.
